Ancestors
by gillbitts
Summary: Some families have secrets; others have secrets that even the families don't know. A trainer lost in the big city while trying to find a place to stay soon will discover more about his own ancestors as well as about his ancient pokemon. Rated T for eventual swearing and violence.


_This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, and it's kinda hard because English isn't my native language, so reviews are welcome! I do not own Pokémon, and if it was mine Pyroar wouldn't have such lame Abilities._

* * *

"I don't think ya wanna be found here, squirt."

That wasn't the warmest welcome that I've seen, but he was right. I really didn't want to be on a dark alley with a complete stranger at night.

That place wasn't the most illuminated corner of Lumiose. Through Prism Tower was pretty bright and so even on an alley I could still see him. He was pretty tall, maybe a little taller than me. His skin was pretty pale, which made me wonder how many time does he wander in those alleys.

"Hey, buddy!" My voice sounded as awkward as you can sound when you find a guy that looks like a petty thief alone in the dark. "Sorry, I'm… I'm just a little lost."

"Lemme rephrase: Ya don't wanna be here with ME, squirt. Do ya?"

I started to shudder. Was that a threat? I started moving backwards slowly. Maybe I could get a head start; through probably I'd just get more lost than I already was. "N-no! I just need to find a place to sleep tonight! See? I'm already leaving!"

I was sweating bullets when he let a faint smile appear in his face. "So ya need a place to stay? I could help ya."

"Would you?" I brushed off the sweat of my forehead and started breathing again. "I mean, if I'm not bothering you"

"Ya. But then you'll have to be battlin' me! I could crush a good battle!"

Before I could say anything he already threw a pokeball. The opening flash startled me a little. When my breathing calmed I could faintly see something floating between us. I knew that it was a Haunter, but what I didn't know is that they were so huge.

Its eyes glowed faintly.

I was sweating cold again.

"Sorry Caesar!" My pokeball went flying just like his one, but this time I was ready for the flash and the sparkles. My little blue Tyrunt never let me down, but every time I released him from the ball I felt kinda guilty for having him, but he was jolly as ever when he saw his opponent.

"A Tyrunt! And a shiny one? Aren't ya a lucky fella? Let's Shadow Punch it William!"

It took me some seconds to absorb that comment. When my eyes were in the battle again I saw that one of the Haunter's hands was already lunging against Caesar. I was pretty sure that that Haunter was quicker than Caesar, so an attack sounded more logical. "Can you use Fire Fang?"

The punch connected, but Caesar was pretty bold and shrugged it like it was nothing. Quickly he side jumped and jumped against the floating hand with flame engulfed teeth. Even through the hand wasn't really connected to the body I could see that the Haunter was in pain. I was so focused on Caesar holding tightly in the hand as it flailed that neither me nor he saw the other hand flying in a punch in his mouth, throwing Caesar in the air this time.

I ran to the place where he landed. "Caesar, are you okay?" He quickly was standing up again, letting out a small roar and quickly running after the Haunter.

"Your Tyrunt really can take some hits! But can ya take a Confuse Ray?"

"Caesar, come back and use Ancient Power!"

Some stones started floating next to him with a faint purple glow. He did used Ancient Power, but he wasn't coming back. The Haunter shoot a ball of light against Caesar, who was pretty close to him when the move hit. Looking confused he just threw them to random directions.

"Next time say to your Tyrunt aim before throwin!" the pale guy shouted, while jumping to the right before one of the rocks could hit him too. I'm pretty sure that two of them hit Haunter. "William, use Lick and paralyze it before it hit me!"

"Sorry Mr. Thief!" I apologized. And then started shaking my head after I realized what I just said. "Sorry again! I didn't mean to say this! Can you use Ice Fang, Caesar?"

While Caesar's parents were the best he didn't knew how to paralyze, so trying to freeze him would be my best bet. What I didn't thought was that he was still confused, and so tried to bite the air, while the Haunter started to laugh before releasing its giant tongue.

"Looks like I won this time, squirt." A cocky grin was in his face for a second. "Also I'm no thief and- what?" I turned my head from him to see what happened and was pretty shocked too! The Haunter's tongue touched Caesar's ice teeth and so it was frozen in the air, while Caesar was on the ground paralyzed. We looked at the scene for some seconds before a scream pierced through our ears.

"FAUST!"

"Oh man!" The pale boy quickly took his pokeball and returned his Haunter while running in my direction "Oh man! Oh man!" Before I could see he grabbed me by the arm and started to run inside the alleys with me. I hardly had the time to recall Caesar!

The words just jumped from my mouth again. "Are you kidnapping me?"

"See? I knew I didn't want ya around here with me…" It was the only thing that he said before we made a turn. I could faintly see a man and a Machoke exactly where we were fighting. I pulled my arm back, which was enough to make him stop for a while.

"What do you think you are doing with–" He quickly put a hand in the front of my mouth while looking deep in my eyes.

"Ya wanted somewhere to stay right?" He said, almost whispering "Let's call this one a draw. I'll let ya stay in my place tonight, but first we need to get away, 'kay?" I nodded while taking his hand out of my mouth, but before I could do anything he was pulling me again in the alleys.

I'm pretty sure that I could hear someone shouting 'I'll get you back for this!', but now I just needed a deodorant, because I think that I never sweated as much as in that night.


End file.
